Not Falling in Love - BTS YM (MPREG)
by Solange Kim Fraser Lefroy
Summary: Jimin está buscando un ascenso desde hace varios meses. Sabe que es el mejor y que su jefe lo aprecia mucho. No hay manera de que no lo reciba. La empresa en la que trabaja se asocia con la empresa de la competencia y durante un mes fusionan a los empleados para que aprendan a trabajar juntos y para saber quiénes serán los líderes de cada equipo. Para su mala suerte, le toca compa
1. Chapter 1

#1

Recién salido de la ducha, el vapor lo rodeaba empañando el espejo. Trató de limpiarlo con la camiseta que se había quitado, le gustaba su reflejo, había pasado muchos años odiando la imagen que le devolvía el cristal, pero eso había quedado atrás.

Una alimentación medianamente saludable sumada al ejercicio, habían esculpido su cuerpo.  
Había grasa corporal que no lo abandonaría nunca, aunque no se quejaba, no todos cargaban un culo como el suyo; y sus mejillas apachuchables lo habían sacado de problemas muchas veces.  
Su mejor amigo decía que era la combinación perfecta entre una bomba sexual y un adorable cachorrito abandonado, era imposible resistirse.

Aunque lo que más quería en este momento no podía lograrlo sólo por medio de un rostro adorable y un culo para el infarto, más que nada porque su jefe era su amigo y ya conocía todos sus trucos. Aún así estaba convencido de que el próximo ascenso sería suyo, él lo merecía más que nadie en su departamento.

Terminó de secarse y cubrió su cuerpo con la bata para dirigirse a su alcoba, la noche anterior había dejado lista la ropa que usaría ese día. Estaba muy emocionado porque Hobi le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que tenía noticias importantes y no podía ser otra cosa más que la confirmación de su nuevo puesto.

El proyecto en el que había estado trabajando durante tanto tiempo le había hecho ganar millones a la empresa, sabía que era el mejor creativo, su comercial hasta había recibido varios galardones. Ah, estaba preparado para recibir el merecido reconocimiento.

Con esto en mente y una sonrisa que no podía ocultar salió camino a la oficina, que quedaba a tres estaciones de tren, por lo que ese era su medio de transporte de preferencia, en menos de media hora estaba en **Dreams**™, si iba en automóvil podía llegar a tardar más de una hora, dependiendo del tráfico. También disfrutaba viajando en bicicleta pero no ese día, quería lucir perfecto.

Luego de las dos calles que lo separaban de la estación de tren, los 18 minutos de viajar apretado como sardina y las cinco calles que caminaba hasta su destino, llegó al edificio, la empresa contaba con dos pisos en el mismo, su oficina estaba en el undécimo.

Lo recibió el olor a café por lo que siguió de largo hasta la zona de los aperitivos, en donde encontró a mucha gente, demasiada a decir verdad.

En el departamento creativo no eran más de 25 empleados, en ese momento en ese pequeño espacio la cantidad de personas se había multiplicado. ¿Acaso en los otros pisos se habían descompuesto las cafeteras y todos habían terminado allí?

Parte de su buen humor se esfumó por el barullo de tanta gente hablando al mismo tiempo, eso parecía más un bar de mala muerte.  
Como pudo se abrió paso para llegar hasta la máquina de Nespresso, miró hacia la caja de cápsulas y sólo quedaba un Cosi, se apresuró para tomarlo pero una mano apareció en su campo visual, ganándole en velocidad.

El muchacho en cuestión estaba de espaldas, era delgado y apenas dos o tres centímetros más alto que él. A Jimin le llamó la atención el traje que llevaba, se le cayó la baba pensando en lo que sería vestir con algo tan caro.  
Alguien con tan buen gusto para la ropa debía ser amable y generoso, ¿verdad?

Jimin se acercó al peli menta y con un dedo tocó suavemente su hombro antes de que el muchacho colocara la cápsula en la cafetera. El aludido siguió con su tarea sin reparar en su presencia. Jimin presionó más fuerte.

\- Disculpa.

Lentamente, el pálido volteó a mirar al pequeño rubio de mejillas adorables, una tibia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y un apenas visible sonrojo se apoderó del rostro de Jimin. Esos ojos negros sí que eran intensos.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?

\- Eemm... A decir verdad, sí. Ese café que estás preparando es mío.

El de cabello verde lo miró confundido, creía haber oído mal.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Se que tal vez suene descortés, porque no te conozco, pero te estás tomando mi café.

\- Claro que es descortés. Hasta donde pude ver, no tenía ningún nombre. - su voz era suave y si no fuera por su mirada, Jimin creería que estaba siendo amable y comprensivo con él.

\- Sí, lo sé. Es que normalmente no es necesario poner rótulo a las cosas porque aquí no somos muchas personas, y sabemos qué es de cada uno.

El pálido volvió a darse la vuelta, puesto que el café ya estaba servido, levantó la taza y le dio un sorbo. Miró hacia el azorado rostro de Jimin, deteniéndose en sus labios, tenía unos muy bonitos labios.

\- ¿Quieres? No me molestaría compartirlo contigo.

Jimin estaba totalmente sonrojado ahora, pero esta vez se debía a que estaba conteniendo su enojo.

\- ¡Qué diablos...!

\- ¡Oh! ¡Qué maravilla! ¿Ya se conocieron mis muchachos estrella? -Hoseok se acercó a ellos con una de sus características sonrisas, pasó un brazo por los hombros de Jimin y miró a ambos notando de repente la tensión en el aire. Trató de no dejar de sonreír.

\- Me alegro que estén compartiendo el desayuno, pero ¿por qué no me acompañan a mi despacho?

Arrastró a Jimin consigo y detrás los siguió el usurpador de café.

\- Espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto. -susurró Jimin.

Hoseok abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Jimin y luego al pálido.  
Al entrar, Jimin fue directo a la mesa de reuniones, ubicándose a la derecha de la cabecera. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo el paliducho se sentó frente a él. Hoseok cerró y pasó por su escritorio para tomar el vaso de café que había comprado de camino, dejándolo frente a un malhumorado Jimin.

Esta fue la señal que puso en alerta a Jimin, cuando Hoseok le traía el café de Avellanas de la tienda de Yuri era porque había problemas y de los grandes.  
Jimin lo miró con la pregunta que no se animaba a formular pintada en el rostro, pero su jefe y amigo esquivó su mirada.

\- Bueno, muchachos, veo que ya se presentaron.

\- En realidad, no. No lo hicimos. -extendió su mano hacia el rubio y éste la tomó por cortesía. - Soy Min Yoongi, encantado de conocerte. -Jimin seguía sin entender, pero conocía bien ese nombre.

\- Park Jimin, encantado. He oído hablar mucho de ti.

\- Me imagino que sí.

Jimin lo miraba, esperando algo, una explicación, pero Min Yoongi seguía tomando SU café.

Hoseok se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió a ambos.

\- Min ya fue notificado, pero tú Jimin, aún no sabes nada. Quería decírtelo en persona.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Minders y Dreams se han fusionado.

Jimin sintió la noticia como una cachetada, Minders era la competencia, Min Yoongi era LA competencia. ¿Cómo demonios había sucedido algo así?

\- Lo sé. -exclamó el peli menta al ver la expresión en Jimin.

\- Bien, pero eso no explica a toda la gente que hay afuera, ni a... Ni a él. - Dijo señalando con un dedo a Min.

\- ¿Puedo? -preguntó el pálido.

Hoseok se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras bebía de su café descafeinado. Min Yoongi apoyó los codos en la mesa, y se dirigió al rubio cachetón.

\- Voy a serte sincero. Minders absorvió a su empresa, obviamente, no se puede mantener a todos los empleados así que se hará una fusión propiamente dicha. -Jimin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, eso significaba que él y todos sus compañeros podían quedar sin trabajo. -Lo que haremos será dejar dos núcleos, no cambiaremos los nombres, más que nada porque ya tenemos clientes que confían en cada una de las empresas, es innecesario hacerlo, en estos dos núcleos tendremos dos equipos de trabajo, seremos 15 en cada uno, yo soy jefe de mi equipo creativo y Hoseok me dijo que tú deberías ser jefe del equipo de Dreams, pero estoy aquí para ver si es cierto. Trabajaremos todos juntos durante un mes, veremos qué tal nos llevamos, dejaremos que los equipos en realidad, se armen solos. Los que sobren, se irán.

Jimin no podía creer que Min Yoongi fuese tan frío cuando estaba hablando del trabajo de tantas personas, personas que alimentaban a su familia o pagaban su techo con este trabajo.

Un gran peso se alojó en su estómago, como si hubiese comido una bolsa llena de rocas.

\- Ya veo.

\- Sí, bueno. Espero que podamos colaborar y que seamos buenos compañeros. Me iré a instalar en mi oficina... Perdón, nuestra.

\- ¿Nuestra?

\- Si, bueno. Este lugar no es muy grande.

Min le guiñó un ojo y se alejó con la taza de café aún en sus manos.


	2. Chapter 2

#2

\- Te lo estoy diciendo, esto es una pesadilla. Este tipo se cree que es un regalo caído del cielo.

\- A mí no me engañas, lo googleé, es muy atractivo.

Jimin lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

\- A mí no me vengas a levantar la ceja Park. Eso no funciona conmigo. Para mí es pequeño, sabes que me gustan más altos, sino le saltaría encima.

Taehyung se encontraba acostado en el sillón de la sala, masticando una porción de pizza, mientras Jimin se había sentado en el suelo frente a la mesita, tomando un gran vaso de yogurt con granola.

-No sabes lo que dices, una semana y ya quiero tirarlo por la ventana. Siempre es tan... tan...

\- ¿Sí? -preguntó divertido Taehyung.

-... Eficiente.

-Mmm... Ya veo. Y eso es sumamente desagradable...

\- Claro que sí. Siempre está fijándose en todo, que, si tardo mucho en ponerme a escribir, si tardo mucho cuando voy por el café o al baño. ¡Por Dios Santo! ¡Es insufrible! -El tono de voz del mayor había ido in crescendo hasta estar prácticamente gritando.

\- ¿Sabes qué creo? - Tae miraba con dulzura el rostro congestionado de su amigo, con sus mofletes hinchados y su ceño fruncido como un adorable niño enfadado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que necesitas una follada. -un almohadón voló hasta el rostro del menor. - ¡Qué! Es la verdad, necesitas una follada, pero de esas buenas que te dejan como gelatina y las piernitas temblando hasta el día siguiente. Que te duela el culo, pero con gusto.

\- Te estoy hablando en serio. -reclamó el rubio.

\- Yo también. ¿Cuánto hace que no follas duro?

Jimin se recargó sobre uno de los sillones.

\- Mucho.

\- El gringo, ¿no?

Jimin suspiró recordando.

\- No era gringo. Pero sí, ya me había olvidado de Shawn.

\- Podrías telefonearle. - sugirió Tae.

\- Podría, pero no ahora, TaeTae. Tengo mucho trabajo y nada de tiempo libre.

\- No necesitas tiempo libre, una hora para follar no es tiempo libre.

\- Sabes que no me va eso de follar sin conocer a la persona.

Taehyung hizo un epic palm face y se dedicó a seguir masticando su pizza.

-Aunque sí me vendría bien un poco de sexo... -dejó escapar, más para sí mismo que para su amigo.

Taehyung sonrió sin decir nada mientras veía a Jimin levantarse para ir a su dormitorio, si presionaba un poco más a su dulce corderito lograría que tuviese una cita para ese mismo fin de semana. Y ya tenía a alguien en mente.

-Me voy a dormir, Tae.

\- Hasta mañana, Minie. Dulces sueños - dijo de la manera más provocativa que logró. Oyó la carcajada de su amigo antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

\- Entonces, Park. ¿Crees que puedas encargarte de esta campaña? Sólo quedan unos días y ni siquiera han conseguido el jingle. ¿Qué dices? Te puedo dar una mano. Soy bueno componiendo.

\- Es muy amable de tu parte, Min. Pero ya tengo todo prácticamente listo. Hoy filmaremos la muestra y mañana tendremos todo preparado para la presentación. Estoy seguro de que se volverán locos. - Jimin sonreía con la seguridad que le dieron sus propias palabras.

\- Ya veremos. Estuve leyendo tus apuntes y no son la gran cosa.

\- ¿Que tú qué? ¿Mis apuntes?

\- No reacciones así que no tienes la cura para el cáncer ahí.

Jimin trató de respirar profundamente para calmarse. Una semana, sólo faltaba una semana más y el paliducho se habría ido de su oficina y de su vida. Dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a salir.

\- Si no fueras tan histérico, Park, si no fueras tan histérico. Mira el culo que te cargas.

Jimin quedó paralizado en el lugar, pero se obligó mentalmente a no reaccionar y siguió camino hacia la oficina de Hoseok mientras oía las risillas divertidas del pálido, "**asno**" pensó para sus adentros.

\- ¡Ya no lo aguanto! Hobi, ¿Sería tan terrible que renunciara y me dedicara a hacer velas aromáticas para vender a los turistas?

Hoseok sonrió divertido, la verdad es que Min era un poco molesto, pero creía que Jimin estaba sobre dimensionando toda la situación.

\- ¿Te estás oyendo?

\- Aaghh. Es que... La tiene contra mí. Recién dijo algo de mi culo.

Hoseok abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Bueno, no lo dijo así, pero dio a entender que si no fuera tan histérico me daría por el culo.

Hoseok intentó reprimir su estruendosa risa.

\- ¿Te parece gracioso?

\- Para nada. Pero sabes que más de una persona aquí te daría sin ningún problema, Jimin. No trates de tomarlo tan personal. Min ya te tomó el punto, sabe que te enojas y se divierte con eso. Simplemente, ignóralo.

\- Claro, como si fuese tan fácil.

\- Ya deja de refunfuñar y vamos a la productora, a ver cómo va la filmación.

Esa misma tarde se encontraba recogiendo todo para dejar lista la presentación del día siguiente. Para su sorpresa y alivio, Min había desaparecido hacía bastante tiempo, ya estaba por dar la hora de cierre así que sabía que por ese día ya no lo vería más. Afortunadamente, dentro de una semana nada más ya no tendría que volver a verlo, salvo para algún que otro evento, no más de dos veces al año, eso lo hizo sentir un poco mejor.

Con sus pensamientos en Min, como era costumbre últimamente, derramó su taza de café por todo el piso.

\- ¡Maldición! Menos mal que no cayó en la alfombra.

Tomó algunas servilletas de su escritorio y se agachó para limpiar el desastre, con tan mala suerte que en ese momento entró Yoongi, quien sin poder resistirse le dio una fuerte nalgada.

\- Así que después de hora también te ocupas de la limpieza. Con razón tus trabajos nunca llegan a ser asombrosos. Deberías dejar de cubrir tantos flancos y sólo centrarte en tu especialidad.

Jimin se incorporó con la cara roja de ira, jamás lo habían humillado tanto hasta que conoció a este hombre.

-A ver, pendejo. Ya me tienes hasta los huevos. ¿Qué mierda te crees? Si no me dejas en paz te voy a ...- su sonrisa irónica se volvió más amplia incluso. Jimin sabía que se estaba burlando de su aspecto frágil. - te voy a... ¿Sabes qué? Hago boxeo. -Yoongi elevó las cejas, pero no sorprendido, sino divertido. - ¡Aaghh! ¿De qué te estás riendo? Tengo muchos hermanos, conozco al menos mil maneras de hacerte ver las estrellas.

Una sonrisa felina se apoderó de su rostro al escuchar las palabras de Jimin, guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su impecable pantalón sastre y se acercó más al muchacho para hablarle con la voz tranquila.

\- Interesante. Pero creo que paso, niño. No me encuentro tan desesperado. Muchas gracias, de todas formas.

Y dejando a Jimin con la palabra en la boca se dio la media vuelta y salió de la oficina.


	3. Chapter 3

#3

Jimin se encontraba con el ceño fruncido y un adorable puchero en su rostro mientras veía a Taehyung retorcerse de risa en el sillón.

\- Ya para, no es gracioso. -reclamó.

\- ¡Claro que lo es! - su amigo seguía riendo a carcajadas sin remedio.

\- Contigo no se puede hablar.

\- ¡Ay, ay!... Lo siento Jiminnie... - con esfuerzo intentaba recuperar la respiración- es que, deberías haberte visto. Tu carita... Pppffaaa - y otra vez se dejó caer en el sillón para continuar riendo.

\- Eres imposible. Si esto le hubiese ocurrido a una mujer en vez de a mí estarías indignado con la situación.

\- Aayy, seguramente es cierto. Pero es que eres tú, mi Cielo. Ustedes dos están jugando con fuego desde hace semanas, pero ninguno quiere tomar la posta y caerse encima para comerse.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Lo detesto.

Taehyung había logrado sentarse en el sillón. Sin borrar su sonrisa y con ojos llorosos de tanto reír miró a su amigo arqueando una ceja. Jimin sólo se quedó mirándolo. Por lo que Tae señaló con un dedo a su ceja.

\- ¿La estás viendo? -Taehyung movió su ceja de abajo a arriba. - ¿Esto no te dice nada?

\- No importa lo que digas, detesto a ese hombre. Es pedante, pendenciero, arrogante, egoísta, metiche, aaaahhh, pedante...

\- Ya lo dijiste.

\- ¡Tae! Se supone que debes estar de mi lado.

\- Lo estoy. Te he escuchado cada noche al volver a casa, he oído todo lo que te ha dicho, todo lo que ha hecho, tus reacciones a ello y te he visto a ti hablando de él. Así que sí, estoy de tu lado. Tal vez no te guste él en sí. Pero le tienes unas ganas que te lo comerías crudo.

\- No sé de qué mierda estás hablando, Kim.

\- Rayos, ya me convertí en Kim. Pero no dejaré de decirlo, porque lo sé. Lo quieres de aperitivo, de cena y de desayuno también. Y a él le pasa igual. Así que no entiendo por qué están dándole tantas vueltas al asunto.

\- Porque esto está sólo en tu cabeza, Kim.

\- Di lo que quieras, "Park". Pero te apuesto lo que sea a que antes de que se vaya se follan duro. Y hasta me arriesgaría a decir que será la mejor follada de tu vida.

Jimin se había levantado porque su cuerpo temblaba en indignación. No sabía por qué reaccionaba tan violentamente, pero no podía evitarlo.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Acepto, porque sé que eso nunca ocurrirá. Y si yo tengo razón el que tendrá que follar duro serás tú. - Tae lo miró espantado.

\- No way, Jimin, ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Qué asco, qué todo! Eres como mi hermano.

\- ¿Eres estúpido? Follaras, pero no conmigo. Sino con el vecino.

Jimin sonrió triunfante cuando los colores se escaparon del rostro de Taehyung.

\- Eso es jugar sucio.

\- Lo sé. Él te gusta así que no habría más inconveniente, ¿Verdad?

\- Pero él no gusta de mí. Cada vez que lo cruzo está con una rubia distinta.

\- Oh, Tae bebé, sé que serás más que convincente para lograrlo.

Taehyung lo miró, ahora era él quien fruncía el ceño y su amigo quién enarbolaba una maléfica sonrisa.

\- OK. Acepto.

Jimin extendió su mano para que las estrecharan a manera de sellar el trato.

Taehyung no estaba dispuesto a perder la apuesta, por lo que esa misma tarde se comunicó telefónicamente con Hoseok.

\- Tae, qué sorpresa oír de ti. Hacía rato que no me llamabas, ni nada. Hasta comencé a pensar que habías perdido mi número.

Taehyung suspiró mirando hacia arriba y trató de sonar lo más dulce posible.

\- Hobi, cariño. Me enteré que este viernes terminan el período de adaptación con los de la otra empresa... Ni siquiera voy a fingir que me sé el nombre.

Hoseok rió por lo bajo ante la manera en la que Tae había ignorado lo que le había dicho.

\- Así es pequeño, lo que me intriga mucho es saber por qué eso es relevante para ti.

\- Verás. Jimin está muy estresado últimamente, y estaba pensando que sería un lindo detalle el hacer una fiesta.

\- ¿Una fiesta?

\- Sí, nada muy grande en realidad. Buena música, alcohol, buena compañía, más alcohol, ya sabes, lo usual.

\- Hhmm, creo que es una gran idea, Tae. Dime qué necesitas de mí.

\- Te toca la parte más importante, la gente. Podrías invitar a algunas personas de la oficina. - sugirió.

\- Oh, ya veo. ¿Y por qué no le dices a Jimin?

\- Sabes que es un aguafiestas. Invita a los que creas conveniente... Podrías invitar también a la gente de la otra agencia... Ya sabes... A ese tal Min Yoongi y su gente.

Taehyung pudo oír la risa de Hoseok desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- Tendría que haberme imaginado que esto venía por ahí.

\- ¿Qué significa eso Hoseoki? ¿Acaso tú también lo notaste?

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué prenden un incendio cada vez que esos dos se juntan? Cualquiera puede notarlo.

\- ¡Lo sabía! Entonces... Vas a ayudarme.

\- No garantizo nada, Tae. Invitaré a todos, incluido a Min, pero eso no significa que vaya. O que vaya, pero sólo consigan pelear hasta romper todo el lugar.

\- Eso déjamelo a mí, yo me encargo de todo.

\- A veces me das miedo, Tae.

\- Me alegro. - contestó para luego cortar la llamada.


	4. Chapter 4

#4

\- Tae, no creo que sea muy buena idea hacer una fiesta. Muchos de mis compañeros perderán su empleo. No hay mucho para festejar.

\- Jiminnie, no seas así. Piensa que en realidad es un cierre a todas estas semanas de estrés y malos ratos. No es una fiesta, es una reunión, es diferente. No me mires así.

\- Son muchas las familias que quedarán sin...

\- ¡Aaah! Ya me lo dijiste... Ya lo entendí, y lo siento mucho. Pero no puedes negarme que a todos les vendría bien un respiro.

Jimin lo miró, sopesando lo que su amigo había dicho y era totalmente cierto. Quería no pensar, al menos por unas horas.

\- De acuerdo, pero si me aburro y me encierro en el cuarto no quiero oír reclamos.

\- De acuerdo, pero si te encierras en el cuarto con un chongo no quiero oír gemidos.

\- Disculpa, pero no soy tú. Y para que sepas, me voy a pedir una tacita de azúcar al vecino, y ya que está, lo invitaré a tu fiesta.

\- No te atrevas, Park Jimin.

\- Mírame.

Jimin tomó una taza del fregadero y salió del apartamento con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras veía desaparecer la sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo.

Una vez en el pasillo, caminó hasta la puerta siguiente y golpeó levemente, había un timbre, pero no le gustaba molestar con ese sonido. Esperó al menos un minuto antes de golpear nuevamente. No pensaba irse sin haber cumplido su cometido.

Estaba por volver a tocar a la puerta, cuando ésta se abrió de golpe. Frente a él apareció un muchacho despeinado, intentando abrir los ojos sin mucho éxito y con un pantalón pijama que había quedado por debajo de su cadera. La visión de ese cuerpo casi al desnudo calentó las mejillas de Park.

\- ¡Oh! No imaginé que estuvieses durmiendo, lo siento. Tal vez sea mejor que vuelva luego.

\- No, está bien. Ya debía levantarme, de todos modos. -la voz rasposa por el sueño le resultó absolutamente seductora.

\- Oh, es que no es tan importante por lo que venía. -Jimin levantó la taza para mostrarla.

\- ¿Quieres café? - Su vecino ingreso a su departamento dejando la puerta abierta detrás de él. Jimin no muy seguro, lo siguió.

\- En realidad, te iba a pedir azúcar, para tener una excusa para invitarte a una reunión que tendremos mañana.

Su vecino, que se estaba sirviendo un café mientras trataba de ordenar su cabellera lo miró arqueando una ceja. - ¿Una reunión? ¿Algo así como una reunión para decidir el horario en el que sacaremos la basura?

\- Oh, no, no. Es más, como una fiesta. Ya sabes, mucha gente bebiendo.

\- Ya veo. - El moreno extendió su brazo para que el otro le entregara la taza. Cuando la tuvo con él se dirigió hasta donde guardaba el azúcar para llenarla.

\- En realidad, no es necesario...

\- Viniste por azúcar, te irás con azúcar. - Le entregó la taza y luego extendió su mano abierta. - Soy Kim Namjoon, ya que no me lo preguntas, lo digo yo.

\- Qué torpe soy. Lo siento, encantado. Yo soy Park Jimin.

\- Bueno, Park Jimin, fue un gusto, pero debo prepararme para salir.

\- Sí, claro. Lo siento. ¿Cuento contigo para la reunión? - Preguntó de camino a la salida.

\- No puedo asegurarte nada, porque nunca sé si me llaman por una emergencia, pero es probable que vaya.

\- Entiendo... ¿Eres médico? - una pequeña sonrisa reveló un adorable hoyuelo en la mejilla de Namjoon.

\- No, soy bombero.

Jimin abrió desmesuradamente sus pequeños ojos.

\- ¡Woa! Eso es asombroso. Nunca conocí a nadie que fuera bombero. - Namjoon rió ruidosamente para luego cubrir su boca con la mano. Jimin pensó que era adorable, le gustaba de candidato para su amigo.

\- Bueno, ya lo haces. - terminó por llevarlo nuevamente fuera del departamento. - Mañana trataré de estar allí. Debo conocer más gente de este edificio. ¿El joven con el que vives es tu novio?

\- ¿Novio? No, no, no. Kim Taehyung y yo jamás.

\- No te preocupes, no los juzgaré ni nada de eso. En todo caso, mañana nos vemos.

Y sin más cerró la puerta sin dejarlo responder. Giró sobre sus talones y volvió a su departamento.

\- ¡Kim Taehyung! - Tae se encontraba despatarrado frente a la TV mientras comía palomitas de un recipiente apoyado en su estómago. - Te diría que dejes de comer palomitas y empieces a hacer ejercicio.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Vengo de lo del vecino. - se hizo lugar a su lado para sentarse recogiendo las piernas. - Por cierto, su nombre es Kim Namjoon. No sabes, es un muñeco.

\- Ya sé que es un muñeco.

\- No, no sabes. Lo vi desnudo.

\- ¿Cómo? - Taehyung se sentó incorporándose de golpe, mientras miraba azorado a su amigo.

\- Bueno, en realidad no estaba desnudo. Pero tenía todo el pecho al descubierto, el pecho y esa espalda. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Quiero que me dé hijos.

Taehyung golpeó la mano de su amigo haciendo que dejara caer las palomitas que había tomado.

\- ¡Es broma! No el que esté precioso. Pero es tuyo... - Jimin observó de reojo a su amigo, quién ceñudo miraba la televisión. -... ¡Es bombero!

Taehyung se ahogó con una palomita, Jimin golpeó con fuerza su espalda para ayudarlo.

\- ¿Bombero?

\- Oh, sí. Ya te lo estás imaginando con la manguera al hombro, ¿Verdad?

Taehyung sonrió para luego echarse a reír a carcajadas limpias, Jimin lo siguió divertido por la reacción de su amigo. Después podrían pensar cómo resolver el temita de la heterosexualidad del moreno.


	5. Chapter 5

p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"#5/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" /p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"La música se escuchaba demasiado alta del otro lado de la puerta. Jimin no tenía ganas de salir de su habitación, más gente de la que esperaba se había hecho presente./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="3e692c14ff8c93a657b5d5e02039b45f"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"Haría que Hoseok se lo pagara de alguna manera, había invitado incluso a los de Minders, maldición. Sólo esperaba que Min no se apareciera por allí, sería demasiado verlo invadiendo sus dominios./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="e49782762f004e5d84f051e14e2679e3"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"De todas formas, estaba revisando en detalle su apariencia, que quede claro que no era por si acaso Min decidía aparecer. No vayan a pensar mal./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="4238fb4a6a6ff001fb77c754a0156236"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"Observó su pantalón negro ajustado, sabía que marcaba de la mejor manera su trasero. Y había optado por una camisa borgoña con detalles en tonos más claros. Dejó sin abrochar dos botones del cuello de la prenda. Se veía caliente, suspirando hacia su reflejo tomó valor y abrió la puerta para salir al bullicio./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="0fd32639aaf886becd97ecff1b286c30"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"Apenas cruzar el umbral, una chica que no reconoció le ofreció una lata de cerveza mientras se alejaba bailando. Tomó la bebida y con una sonrisa alargó el cuello en busca de su amigo. Sí, de su amigo, no de Min./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="0d89a5845b93ca40e96e9ccb28e936e4"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"Lo encontró coqueteando con un pelirrojo que había visto en la oficina antes, pero no recordaba su nombre./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="a60e3b249db40e3f4bacbd1726b13a8a"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"- ¿Tae, puedo molestarte un instante?/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="09efdac7d351c38faaaa7e310b575695"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"-Oh, ¡decidiste salir de la cueva!/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="999d07dcad6350f414523adedf4ea340"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"- Vamos./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="5785e60acf1edbb410946820efd72b98"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"Lo tomó de la mano e intentó arrastrarlo hasta el ventanal más cercano para poder respirar un poco de aire limpio. Ya estaba pensando en cómo quitarían el olor a cigarro de los muebles./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="41c4bb419f4dc3de55b5af8ffc63a6d8"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"- ¿No te parece que hay demasiada gente aquí adentro? Si pasa algo yo no me haré cargo./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="ed3c53538cd88ffa8f8e372c3c06a359"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"- Siempre tan exagerado, nada va a pasar. Deja de preocuparte y ve a divertirte. - Tae miró por sobre el hombro de Jimin pero no encontró lo que buscaba. - ugh, Jimin, hiciste que el "príncipe Harry" se me escapara. Estuve más de media hora intentando que se acercara a hablar./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="4a5e75f73258309f5b01969ec9047774"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"- No recuerdo el nombre de ese man, pero te aseguro que está casado./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="9fa349823c223d4a9abe8bb5ef188268"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"Taehyung le puso mala cara./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="624f760bca993c510367a959b7d07cc1"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"- Siempre de aguafiestas. Ven, ya que no tengo príncipe te toca bailar conmigo./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="26b3d6b2541c30e1ac1ea78dc7f3c417"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"- ¡Tae! - se quejó el mayor, pero sin oponer resistencia porque tenía muchas ganas de bailar y nunca se animaba a hacerlo si su amigo no lo arrastraba primero a la pista. Aunque ahora no había pista, solo habían movido de lugar los sillones para hacer un poco de espacio./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="31692e80cb0ba076038e5621837cb2e5"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"Sin preocuparse más Taehyung comenzó a moverse como si estuviera sufriendo de urticaria y Jimin no podía dejar de reír ante cada payasada que su amigo hacía./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="c0dbfbfd24585dead4a132251380a482"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"- Park, si sigues moviendo el culo de esa manera tendré que llevarte a otro lado./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="1cb0e64e2ef4603309ccb56bc23d1803"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"La voz provino desde detrás suyo. Jimin se congeló en el lugar, cambiando su hermoso rostro sonriente por uno de desagrado. Taehyung miró por encima del hombro de su amigo para conocer al fin a Min Yoongi./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="22b36627f48e10854c0436be3b6ebfcb"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"- Hola. Soy Taehyung, dueño de la casa. ¿Y tú eres?/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="d83596b93379362b92e3b8b03b75c547"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"Yoongi apartó la mirada para ver al menor y extendió la mano./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="6cb79c832c2b1b26c23f452941ac381a"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"- Encantado, Min Yoongi. Pensé que la casa era de Park./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="4c5193a36d9d259968269cef0fddc7b7"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"- Oh, bueno. Sí. Es nuestra casa./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="0b4cbfa01eb96a869fc857ad21196420"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"Yoongi afiló la mirada, observando en detalle al muchacho que había tomado a Jimin por los hombros./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="946671ddbfd3b205690bc3bdab717b7e"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"- Ya veo. No sabía que tuvieses pareja, Park./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="f7b316b373fded87058279b152ac8db1"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"- No la tiene, y anda en busca de un revolcón, así que hazte cargo. - dicho esto Taehyung empujó a su amigo hacía los brazos de Min y salió en retirada lo más rápido que le fue posible./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="30a11f4796db6c597e43420d98d287ef"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"Jimin boqueaba buscando una réplica a eso, pero su cerebro aún no procesaba la jugarreta de su strong style="box-sizing: border-box;"ex/strong amigo. Yoongi ni lerdo ni perezoso apresó a Jimin entre sus brazos, obligándolo a bailar pegado a su cuerpo. Pero sólo hasta que Jimin reaccionó ante la situación e intentó zafarse del agarre del pálido./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="ab749598811fa5d82137aad7a384a95e"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"Yoongi lo apretó más a él y luego susurró en el oído contrario con su voz más sensual - ¿Tan nervioso te pongo que no puedes bailar conmigo una pieza siquiera?/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="d85534875df759df5e43447eafad4158"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"Jimin levantó la mirada, su rostro congestionado por la vergüenza./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="32de271bcf742aa91655718e8e821c01"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"- No me pones nervioso, pero esto no es bailar. Te estás restregando en mí./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="bc657848e568f58417714d8d789dc577"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"- Oh, sí. Bueno, si estuviésemos sin ropa sería más interesante./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="5ad05ab4f5cb36338219c33ef6144a84"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"- No dejaría que me vieras ni un pie desnudo, ¡bruto!/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="62000ab0e923e0164683d11cfa8f9d1a"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"Como pudo, Jimin forcejeó y empujó a Yoongi con fuerza, haciendo que lo liberara el tiempo suficiente para alejarse... Pero pese a las sospechas de Park, Min no lo siguió. Cuando estuvo al otro extremo del apartamento, se sirvió otra cerveza y volteó a mirar, buscando disimuladamente a su martirio. Desgraciado. Allí estaba, pavoneándose con las chicas que trabajaban en la recepción. Hoseok sí que se había encargado de invitar a todos. Jimin de muy mal humor se sentó en una poltrona y se dedicó a ignorar a Yoongi toda la noche, ese sería su objetivo, ignorarlo, y dentro de lo posible que Yoongi supiera que estaba siendo ignorado. No sabía cómo, pero eso es lo que haría. Una tercera y cuarta cerveza desaparecieron en sus manos, Jimin había empezado a sentir el calor en su cuerpo, pero aun así se sirvió otra cerveza, y otra más./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="9bd09017d16689f3c92d0b20f80ca073"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji'; color: #222222;"🍒🍒🍒🍒🍒🍒🍒🍒/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="b664728b592d463ea2a0976e75acd267"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"Namjoon tocó el timbre del departamento, pero supuso que con el ruido del interior nadie lo escucharía, por lo que probó la cerradura y efectivamente, la puerta se encontraba abierta./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="1ac93126084f9a1410895ea99104b2c8"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"Lo primero que notó al entrar fue que se estaban incumpliendo muchas normas de seguridad al haber tantas personas en un recinto tan pequeño. Miró hacia atrás y tomó la mano de su acompañante para que entrara junto con él./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="1273f57c841079570e00c56098a7bf84"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"- Woa, cuando me dijiste de venir pensé que esto sería terrible pero la gente parece estar divirtiéndose en grande. - el castaño se soltó del agarre del menor y se adentró al lugar./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="693dcf5d07ab617255873ecd30fd3c5d"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"- Espera, la idea es que me acompañaras./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="fbb2fc8cfa1f5373c024359d1039234d"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"- Entonces no te retrases. - volvió a tomar al moreno de la mano para así arrastrarlo detrás de él./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="e3d99f2f5f90fac6a170378b28e32e04"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"- Espera Jin, déjame que encuentre al dueño del lugar para avisarle que llegamos./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="af5b3caca1702885b9ec26aebc4b6f65"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"- Tonterías, ven, busquemos algo para tomar./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="f8da97b30de2cfcdd5728690a0e7a4e6"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"Cuando Jin volteó para retomar el paso chocó con la espalda de alguien. Pudo sujetarlo antes de que éste cayera./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="044ec6502a5da2b6c2963a0c59c1c077"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"- ¡Oh, discúlpame! No fue mi intensión, ¿Estás bien?/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="257637243241e9a7996acc60b444dfec"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"Taehyung volteó para asegurarle a quien haya sido que no se preocupara, el bello rostro del muchacho frente a él lo deslumbró por un momento./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="fe7552e7533c2824fd4fa4cb328fd2b8"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"- Woa, ¡eres hermoso! -Jin sonrió orgulloso./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="0cca3c926e7ee8f380094e2770f22355"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"- Lo sé, gracias. Disculpa por haberte chocado, no te vi./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="12422272eff5787268bc19df87029ca6"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"- No te preocupes. Hay mucha gente.../span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="be0d972ea24e3b4f643a580260eb2560"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"- De hecho, hay como 30 personas más de lo indicado por el reglamento.../span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="520bd50f39b5f16ade46c66ec3b34e1b"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"- ¡Namjoon! No ahora./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="61cf98edbba4fca6e29f0f73847ff4c4"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"Taehyung miró detrás del castaño y casi se desmaya en el lugar, el moreno que le quitaba el sueño, el bombero que quería que le manguereara el jardín estaba delante suyo siendo regañado por el adonis de sonrisa hermosa./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="098e20c88d69018e37af5738fe26ebe3"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"- Lo siento, no lo puedo evitar./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="fedea4499b8fc334684ef1a702592b29"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"Jin volvió su mirada hacia el muchacho de ojos grandes./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="b7d02944e2bae67b2318409ef2418501"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"- Disculpa a mi amigo, olvidó como divertirse hace como una vida atrás. Mi nombre es Kim Seokjin y el aburrido de allí atrás es Kim Namjoon./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="4e15cd3e325742199a03e286b924db39"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"- Oh, hola. -Tae de repente se sintió tímido. - Yo soy Kim Taehyung. Este es mi departamento así que espero que se diviertan hoy, con permiso. - y huyó cual cobarde, sin detenerse hasta llegar al cuarto de baño. ¿Por qué se había comportado como un estúpido? Una oportunidad para hablar con Namjoon y lo había desperdiciado. Estaba decidido, no saldría nunca más del bañ style="box-sizing: border-box;" /En eso estaba pensando cuando escuchó a alguien vomitar dentro de la tina. Con horror y asco salió de allí sin pensarlo dos veces./span/p 


End file.
